This Isn't The End
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: Some good ol Damian Whump. Warnings: Non-graphic rape, if this disturbs/triggers you, please don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, never will.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is as close to an M as I'm ever going to get. xD I've made it my personal rule to never write an M or above, cause I want my account to be okay for people, and not influence them. :3**

 **So, this was originally written in my notebook, with a pencil and paper, the old fashioned way. Sixteen pages of raw, unedited goodness rests in my lap right now, as I copy onto this document.** **But, yeah, this story deals with serious stuff, meaning rape. I do not, and never condone rape in anyway, ever. I would also like to state that people** ** _never_** **ask for rape. It could happen to anyone, at anytime. This doesn't go into graphic detail, but it is a serious matter, and not something to joke about.**

 **With all that taken care of, enjoy some Damian angst! Don't forget to leave me a review, and tell me how I did!**

* * *

Damian had been absentmindedly watching the Gotham skyline- A foolish mistake. One of the first things Batman had drilled into them all, was to be constantly aware of their surroundings.

Anyways, he had been watching the skyline when a damp rag was clamped over his mouth and nose, the harsh smell of chemicals blocking out fresh air. Damian quickly reached around to grab his opponent by the arms and throw them over his shoulder, but a second larger pain came beside the first, gripping his wrists tightly.

As he struggled the grip on his left wrist kept tightening, to the point where there was a small crack and hot flashes of pain ran up his arm, throbbing sharply. "Quit struggling, you'll save yourself a lot of trouble." A voice purred into Damian's ear, his struggles weakening as unconsciousness threatened to pull him over. "Ivy..." He managed to mumble, light laughter reaching his ears as he slipped towards the ground, his strength drained.

When he woke, a pounding headache made it hard for him to focus. Once the majority of the pain had passed, he focused on the fact that his legs were cold.

Very cold.

Looking down, he noticed with a grimace that he was being suspended by vines, and was wearing those stupid, scaly underoos (Panties, Jason insisted.) Dick used to wear as his costume . The vines shifted around him, and as he tugged experimentally at the plants surrounding his limbs, they tightened. Hard. Damian let out a gasp of pain as his wrist was bent uncomfortably, the vines tugging it back.

"They'll just keep tightening as you struggle, Bird Boy."

Ivy stepped into view, a smirk crossing her face as she slowly walked over to him. The villainess's hips swayed sensuously as she came closer, and Damian glared as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want, Ivy?" He snapped, his glare intensifying as she laughed. "Such the hero, making cliche demands." She mocked, twirling her fingertips in the leaves of a nearby vine.

"What do you want me for, then? Bait? Trying to lure Batman in?"

"No, actually."

Icy's voice took on a dark, sinister tone, her grip on his shoulder tightening as she continued. "I want to leave the Bat emotionally compromised, just enough so that I can pull off my bigger plan. What better way to do that, than through his sidekick?"

"Partner!" Damian growled, struggling against the vines. "What are you going to do then, torture me? I've been through worst." He sneered.

"No, I had something else in mind." Ivy smirked, moving in front of him. "A girl has needs, and what better way than to satisfy myself, and break the Bat, than using his sidekick?"

"What do you..." The words clicked in Damian's head, and he felt nauseous. "You're sick."

"Aren't we all?" She laughed, snapping her fingers. Vines curled up around his legs, and one slipped into his mouth, coiling on his tongue and causing him to gag slightly. "Don't bite, or I'll make you like it. Bane, would you be a dear and help me with this?"

Bane came out from a shadowy corner, (Really, what was it with Villains and their shadows?) and the first thing Damian noticed was his eyes, which were glowing a bright green.

Great. Juuuust great. Now he had to deal with a drugged up, hulking monster. His mind panicked, Bruce had that them all 20 ways to get out of a situation like this, but none of them came to mind. "Hurt him." Ivy instructed, stepping closer and leering at him.

"Badly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, there isn't going to be any actual graphic rape in this, that just doesn't sit comfortably with me. I don't like writing above a T. This is the longest chapter yet, 1,687 words without this A/N. This is also the second chapter, and the third, last chapter in the story. :3 I hope you all enjoy! *Evil cackle* Also, I apologize if any of the characters seem OC. This is my first time writing Selina.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or any of it's characters. I merely physically and mentally hurt them. (I'm such a sadist...)**

 **I also kind of want to try something. I haven't done this before, and I feel bad about it, (probably won't do this again XDD) but could I get six reviews before the next chapter? :3**

* * *

Selina had just finished a heist at her favourite jewellery stone, and was on her way home. She did not expect to find Robin, limping down an alley with one hand on the wall, and the other fisted in his cape, holding it shut. Her nose wrinkled. This Robin, Damian, was more strict on the no villains rule. She preferred Tim...

When she heard a soft sniffle coming from the boy though, her mothering instincts kicked in.

"Kid, you okay?"

Selina jumped down beside him, but ducked quickly as he turned and threw a sloppy punch towards her head. "Whoa, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" She hissed, grabbing his arm. "Don't touch me!" Damian growled, yanking his arm away and holding it close to his chest.

The smell of something coppery wafted by; Blood. Selina sniffed again, this time catching a variety of different scents. Blood, sweat, something sickeningly sweet, and... Sex. "Robin, what happened?"

Damian didn't respond at first, just clutched his cape tighter around himself and lowered his eyes. "... Ivy."

Selina's lip curled in disgust; she was going to kill her. Gently, as not to startle him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a gentle, non restraining hug. "It's going to be okay, Robin. My apartment isn't too far away, we can get you cleaned up and I'll call Batman."

Damian had stiffened at the contact, but he relaxed slightly and nodded, blinking away tears as he swallowed down a sob. Selina pulled out her whip, intending to use it to carry them both to the rooftops when Damian flinched away from it violently. "It's okay, it's okay, no whips." She reassured him, putting it away. "It'll take a bit longer on foot, but not too long."

Damian nodded faintly, his uninjured hand clutching protectively at Selina's arm. It took about fifteen minutes and one almost mugging, but they made it back to her apartment safely.

Rummaging around in her closets, Selina found a pair of boxers and a largish black shirt stored away in the very back. Most likely Bruce's, she assumed. "Here, the shower's down the hall. Get changed and rest, I'll call Bruce to come pick you up, yeah?" Nodding again, Damian accepted the clothes and limped down the hall and into the bathroom. After listening for a second to make sure he was alright, she headed into the room and stripped off her catsuit, changing into sweat pants and a loose t-shirt.

Grabbing a blanket and a spare pillow, she laid them out on the couch. Once that was done, she picked up her mobile phone and dialled Wayne Manor.

"Hello, Wayne residence. Whom may I ask is calling?"

"Hey, Alfred, it's Selina. Is Bruce around?"

"Good morning, Miss Kyle. Yes, he just got back not too long ago. Would you like me to patch you to the cave?"

"Yes, please. Thanks Alfred."

The line crackled for a second, and then Selina heard Bruce's worried voice. "Selina, do you know where Dam-" "Don't worry, Bruce, the kid's with me. I'm surprised you returned to the cave so soon, though."

"Thank God. I have a tracker planted in his boot, but it's currently only trackable from from the Batcave. Is he alright?"

"Mm. Bruce, Damian, he... He had a run in with Ivy. Not the best of run ins."

It was silent, and after a minute Bruce replied. "Be there in fifteen."

* * *

Everything felt like it was a dream, skipping forward like a broken record. He had somehow escaped (Or did they let him go?), then he found himself in a random alley, Catwoman watching him worriedly.

 _She was the enemy, everything in his body was screaming at him to bring her in._

He had no memory of what happened in the next skip, but Selina (She was Selina now, her mask was off) was handing him a pile of clothes, and he faintly heard her telling him where the bathroom was.

His skin stung as he rubbed frantically at his skin to clean them, and any traces of them off. Welts had formed where Ivy lashed at him with her vines, handprints where they gripped him to tight he thought they were going to draw blood. Finally, when he was clean (physically, of course. Their handprints lingered, imprinted on his soul) he dressed, and walked into the main area of the apartment. Selina had changed from her leather suit into civvies, and was talking to someone on the phone.

"Alright, see you then Bruce."

Turning to him, she gave him a small smile as he settled himself on the couch, curling up under the blanket. A tense, awkward silence followed, before Selina sighed quietly. "Damian, I know you just want to forget this all happened, but you need to talk to someone about it. It's not good to keep it all in.

Damian shook his head, his breathing picking up slightly as he closed his eyes.

 _He could feel their touches, burning hot, yet cool and_ good _against his skin._

"Damian, come on! It's okay!" He could feel Selina shaking his arm slightly, and he yanked it away, opting to ignore her. "Stop..." He mumbled, as he heard Ivy's mocking laughter ringing in his ear. He didn't know how long he was curled up in the fetal position, but something pulled him out of it, Bruce's gentle yet firm voice. "Damian." With a shudder, Damian opened his eyes, his heart racing.

"F-father," He croaked, hands fisting in Bruce's shirt. "Damian, I am so, so sorry." Bruce murmured, pulling Damian into a tight hug. After a minute Damian began to tremble, pushing Bruce away. "It's not you, i-it's just-" His voice wavered and broke, his eyes watery.

"I understand."

Bruce's voice had gone professional, for when he was under a lot of emotional stress and needed to keep it together. "Thank you Selina, for finding him." Selina nodded, and opened her door as Bruce and Damian exited. "Just make sure he's okay, Bruce."

Damian followed Bruce into the car (One of Bruce's sport cars, but decidedly less fancy. He obviously didn't want to announce his presence here), and once Bruce got in Selina handed him a plastic grocery bag. "Here- It's hi- the uniform. I wasn't sure if you'd need it for evidence, or not." Damian almost threw up when he caught glimpse of those stupid panties through the bag. Nausea swirling in the pit of his stomach, he tilted his head back, leaning on the headrest.

Bruce thanked her again and started the engine, pulling out onto the main street.

"Who was it?"

Bruce knew, of course he already knew. He was giving Damian a chance to speak, a nudge, in his straightforward way. "Ivy..." The name was spat out quietly, and Damian shivered, wrapping his arms around himself in an effort to stop the ghostly touches that lingered. "Was there anyone else?" No words of comfort or coddling, Bruce is all business and that's exactly how Damian wants it to be, he wants it to be normal.

"Bane. Just them."

Out of the corner of his eye Damian can see Bruce's grip on the steering wheel tighten. He shivered again; Bruce notices and drapes his jacket over Damian. "There's a bag in the back, Alfred packed some food if you're hungry." Nodding, Damian carefully twisted around (and it hurts like hell.) and tugged it into the front. Unzipping it he pulls out a insulated lunch bag; inside was a thermos of broth, a chicken sandwich, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

He is hungry, desperately so, but the lump in his throat and the cold, hard knot in the pit of his stomach makes it impossible to down anything solid. Instead, he just sipped at the broth, the heat doing nothing fort he cold filling his body.

It was taking a while to get back to Wayne Manor, and when Damian looked out the window, he could see the streets of Bludhaven passing by. "I'm picking up Dick. His car broke, and he wanted to make sure you were alright. He was ready to walk over when I told him I'd be picking him up. Just get some sleep, it'll be a bit."

Damian nodding, putting the thermos away and using Bruce's jacket like a blanket.

o0o

When he woke, he was leant against someone's shoulder, and was in the back seat. Voices were arguing back and forth; Bruce sounded angry about something. Panic rose in him as he felt an arm across his shoulder, and he shook it off, leaning into the person beside him. "Dami, it's okay! It's just Jason and Tim." Dick had turned himself around in his seat so he was facing Damian, and put a hand on Damian's knee.

"I'm going to throw up."

His voice was hoarse and raspy, but everyone heard enough so that they flew into action. Bruce pulled over to the side of the road and Tim opened his door, moving out of the way so Dick could help Damian out. He dry heaved for a second before his throat tightened, gagging as he vomited. "Ssh, it's okay." Dick rubbed his back lightly, and when Damian sat back Dick handed him a bottle of water. Damian took a sip, rinsing out his mouth and spitting it into the gutter.

"Feeling better?"

Bruce had a gentle hand on his arm helping him up, and Damian stumbled slightly, his head woozy. They had probably drugged the water... Under different circumstances, he would be outraged, but all he wanted to do was sleep, and escape. Tim switched seats with Dick, so Dick was in the seat beside Damian, murmuring reassuring words to his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is set so it's like a week after his run in with Ivy and Bane. ^-^ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Dami, you awake?"

Dick poked his head into Damian's room, frowning when he didn't hear Damian reply at first. "Dami?" He stepped into the room and noticed a lump on the bed, that was shaking slightly. "Yes."

He was on his bed, bundled up under a mound of blankets. From here, other than the shaking he seemed fine, but Dick could hear the slight crack in Damian's voice that indicated he'd been crying. "You okay?" It was a stupid question. Both of them knew that. Of course it wasn't okay, it never would be. It'd get better, but Damian would always have it with him.

"It hurt."

"What did, little D?" Dick knew what Damian was talking about. His younger brother needed gentle prompting though, he wasn't one to talk about his feelings willingly. Quietly he walked over to the side of Damian's bed and took a seat beside him, crossing his legs underneath him.

"When they..." _Raped_ "... Violated me."

Dick reached over and gave Damian's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It was stupid, I wasn't even paying attention. They had snuck behind me, and knocked me out with a chemical soaked cloth. When I woke, I was being held down, wearing your stupid costume. Ivy came in then, going on about how she'd wanted to break Batman, by hurting his sidekick. She wanted to put him out, just for one night, so she could complete some plan. She used her vines to hold me in place, and one was in my mouth. I kept struggling, and Ivy told me that if I bit down on the vine, she'd make me like it."

Damian's voice sounded detached, as if he was being forced to read a paragraph from a book instead of talking about his rape.

"She called Bane in, told him to hurt me. I think her vines were part of her, in a way. She could feel with them. I tried to shout, but I bit down on the vine in my mouth and se shrieked slightly, glaring at me. This sickly sweet stuff was in my mouth, and I couldn't do anything but swallow it because she had her hand over my mouth, and-"

He broke off, choking down a sob as he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth in order to quiet the noises. Dick's heart broke as he watched his younger brother reduced to tears, and thought, not for the first time _'This shouldn't have happened to him. He's only a kid.'_

"I _liked_ it. I know it was whatever drug she gave to me,but I liked it, Dick. I wanted it , and I couldn't do anything to stop them." Damian wasn't trying to stifle his sobs anymore, his arms wrapped tightly around Dick as he cried. Dick felt tears of his own trickle down his cheeks as he looked towards the door, where Bruce was in a similar state. Coming to the opposite side of the bed, Bruce hugged Damian, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Jason and Tim stopped by after a bit to see where everyone was, and Alfred, and each in their turn got pulled into a massive, Batfamily hug.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

It took months, but slowly, Damian stopped jumping at small noises, and began accepting more physical contact. He had changed, instead of being brash, he was more cautious and careful about his decisions, especially on patrol.

Ivy and Bane had both been found badly beaten outside of a Gotham warehouse and had been brought to Arkham Asylum. Their attacker was unknown, but Bruce, Dick, Jason and Tim had been casting suspicious glances at each other for the rest of the week. (None of them noticed Alfred's absence the night of the attack, or the slight smile he wore whenever the subject of their attack was brought up. No one messed with his adopted grandsons, and got away with it.)

Everything wasn't completely alright; Damian refused to go after Bane or Ivy when they inevitably broke out of Arkham, and he was sent in a mild panic attack whenever someone jumped him from behind. (Wally discovered this the bad way, when he had been planning on giving the youngest bat a surprise hug. Luckily for him, his speed saved him from having a knife jabbed into his shoulder.)

How close was the ending? Well, nobody knew. He might get over it with more time, or it might be with him for the rest of his life. The future was a mystery, and anything goes. It was hard waking up with those memories, but Damian fought to survive because he'd made it this far. Some days he'd wake up with a lightness, others he'd be terrified from a nightmare.

It was just the beginning though, it wasn't the end.

* * *

 **And our story comes to an end! :3 Thanks to SweetyKinz, who got me to put this up. I was shy about it at first, and worried, because I didn't want it to go above a T. I altered it a bit though, so it'd fit that. If you think it should be an M tell me, and I'll take it down, because it's my personal rule to never write an M or above. So, thanks for supporting this fic!**

 **Also: If it gets requested enough, I could put a few, shorter chapters up about the others finding out about it, and their separate reactions. Barbara, Colin, Tim, Jace, Dick, Bruce, etc!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing, all of you!**


End file.
